Turning Point
by ShixieL
Summary: Cinta itu mampu melampaui batas tak kasat mata yang dibuat manusia. "Kyuhyun.. listen. Aku tidak akan bersumpah atas nama Tuhan, karena Dialah yang membuat segalanya menjadi rumit seperti ini.. Tapi aku bersumpah demi dirimu, satu-satunya yang aku miliki.. satu-satunya alasanku bernafas .. bahwa aku mencintaimu." "Ya, Siwonnie.Jadikan aku milikmu.Make me yours, brother." WonKyu
1. Mark Me

_**Hi! Just for your information, saya sudah pernah publish ff ini dengan judul yang sama 'turning point' on Aff undername MinYeonRin in English, but just because I do want to make the Indonesian version of it, saya mengubahnya menjadi versi Indonesia dengan beberapa perubahan. So I don't do plagiarism or stuffs. :)**_

Pairing : Choi Siwon – Cho Kyuhyun

Disclaimer : They belong each other.

Other Casts : Will be introduced later on.

Warning : Boys Love (High possibility to be incest)

Typo(s)

_Would be glad to present a nice piece of my wild imagination in Bahasa._

* * *

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon yang terbaring di atas King sized bed milik mereka, dengan posisi Kyuhyun yang duduk diatas perut sixpack Siwon, jemari lentiknya dengan gerakan sensual menyentuh otot-otot yang tercetak sempurna di dada seorang Choi Siwon. Dengan gerakan sedikit berputar, mengusap perlahan, menggoda sang pemilik tubuh. Bagaimana bisa? Ah. Tentu saja karena Siwon yang terbaring disana tanpa mengenakan kemeja atau atasan lainnya. Well, sebenarnya Siwon tadinya mengenakan kemeja, hanya semua kancingnya telah dibuka oleh jari-jari panjang milik Kyu, dan jelas tidak menuai protes apapun dari si empunya. Tidak jika Siwon juga dengan senang hati membiarkan Kyuhyun melakukan apapun terhadap tubuh kebanggaannya.

Mungkin satu pertanyaan muncul ketika melihat mereka, apakah mereka sedang melakukan you-know-what? Well, sepertinya tidak. Bukan seperti yang telah dibayangkan setiap orang yang mungkin telah berasumsi hal yang sama ketika melihat scene tersebut.

Kyuhyun hanya sedang duduk diatas perut Siwon. Dia tersenyum simpul ketika Siwon mengelus leher putih jenjangnya.

"Kyuhyun~~~… baby, kamu tahu pasti kan kalau yang baru saja kau lakukan itu bukan membuat kissmark, tapi justru membuatnya terlihat seperti bekas gigitan, hmm?" Siwon separuh tertawa separuh mengejek.

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum, dia meletakkan tangannya sebagai sandaran dagunya dan satu tangannya yang lain menjadi tumpuan berat tubuhnya meskipun tetap bersandar didada bidang Siwon, "Tapi hyung, hyung bilang ingin kissmark yang bisa bertahan selamanya, jadi, kupikir aku harus setidaknya menggigit keras-keras supaya bisa meninggalkan bekas,.." ujarnya sambil memasang tampang polos dan mengerjapkan doe eyesnya yang terbentuk seperti buah badam, meski berwarna caramel. Lagi, jari-jemari Kyuhyun tidak tinggal diam, sekali lagi membuat gerakan berputar disekitar nipple Siwon, membuatnya sedikit mengeras.

"Hmm, ya.. bisa jadi seperti itu… hanya… " Siwon berhenti berkata ditengah-tengah kalimatnya, membuat Kyuhyun menggembungkan kedua pipi chubby nya karena penasaran, Siwon mengusapkan ibu jarinya di pipi mulus Kyuhyun, menikmati perubahan ekspresi wajah Kyu, sangat menarik. Dengan penuh kelembutan, diusap-usapkannya ibu rainya dari pipi Kyu, hingga menuju ke bibir orange itu, bibir yang selama ini membuatnya merutuk dan menyumpah serapah setiap kali Siwon melihat pergerakan bibir itu yang seakan mengundang orang untuk melumatnya ketika Kyuhyun menyanyi. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya tertawa tertahan, jika itu orang lain mungkin mereka akan berteriak-teriak, "Hey! Aku duduk diatas actor Choi Siwon dan dia sedang memegang-megang bibirku!" atau jenis teriakan semacam itu. Tapi, dia adalah Kyuhyun, bukan orang kebanyakan, bukan orang lain.

"Ketika aku bilang kissmark yang tahan selamanya.. Itu bukan hanya kissmark yang terlihat secara visual Kyuhyunnie… Siwon dengan tegas menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan membimbingnya untuk menyentuh dada polosnya, tepat diatas tempat jantungnya berdetak." Tapi kissmark yang akan terasa bahkan sampai didalam sini.. di jantungku…" ucapnya pelan, mata obsidian hitam yang menatap lekat iris caramel hangat diatasnya.

Pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu tertawa, demi Tuhan tawanya sungguh merdu dibandingkan suara apapun didunia ini, batin Siwon. Suara tawanya terdengar seperti bunyi lonceng dan suara air mengalir, atau seperti desahan angin? Entahlah Siwon sendiri bingung bagaimana mendeskripsikannya. Kyuhyun kembali menatap Siwon, sedikit bermain-main tampaknya, "Ah hyung, jadi maksudmu aku harus menggigit dadamu, begitu?" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya, mencegahnya untuk kembali tertawa.

Siwon tahu, dibalik tingkah kekanak-kanakannya, dibalik topeng nakal dan komentar pedasnya, Kyuhun sebenarnya masih polos, dia begitu murni, belum ternoda sedikitpun. Tangan Siwon terulur, mengusap surai cokelat Kyuhun, menangkap dagu Kyu dan mendaratkan bibirnya sedikit mengecup , mengecap rasa manis bibir itu.

"Kau tidak harus menggigitnya sayang…"

"Kau seharusnya.. menyesapnya…"

"Hisap dengan kuat…"

"Lagi dan lagi.."

"Dengan keras…"

"Seakan-akan kau ingin membuat tanda kepemilikanmu di tubuhku…." Deru nafas Siwon bertambah berat seiring ucapannya. "Dengan begitu kau akan meninggalkan bekas merah gelap.."

Kyuhyun mendengarkan dengan seksama, iris karamelnya bertemu dengan obsidian hitam milik Siwon, "Aku tahu hyung…" Kyuhyun tidak melakukan apapun, hanya diam ditempatnya membuat alis Siwon sedikit terangkat ketika dia melihat kilatan kesedihan di wajah pualam Kyu.

Kyuhyun justru memeluk Siwon erat, nafasya sedikit tercekat. Ditenggelamkannya wajahnya di dada bidang Siwon, telinganya menempel, mendengarkan detak jantung Siwon, terdengar seperti mantra yang sedikit demi sedikit menenangkan kegelisahan Kyuhyun. "Kyu?" Siwon memanggil, sedikit kaget dengan perubahan sikap Kyuhyun yang tadi sedkit bermain-main menjadi terdiam seperti itu.

Gumaman lirih tertangkap oleh telinga Siwon, masih dengan suara tercekat dan nada yang sedikit membuat hatinya terasa diremas kuat-kuat "Tetapi hyung.. meskipun aku tidak mengukirnya disana… kau akan tetap menjadi milikku kan?... Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?"

Suara itu penuh dengan kesengsaraan hingga membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya sanggup merasakan kepedihan dan beban berat yang ditanggung si pemilik suara. Keputusasaan…

Siwon yang mendengarnya tanpa sadar mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat, membuat buku jarinya memutih dan rahangnya mengeras. Dia menahan nafas sebentar guna menstabilkan suaranya yang mungkin bergetar, "Tentu saja Kyunnie.. "

Entah sejak kapan bibir Siwon telah mengunci bibir Kyuhyun. Bibir bersentuhan dengan bibir, salin bergerak, menemukan posisi nyaman, lidah saling bertaut dan menghisap seakan mereka sedang berdansa, saliva berdecakkan. Bibir tipis Siwon masih setia mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sembari berucap. "Tetapi tentu saja akan lebih memudahkan jika semua orang bisa melihat bahwa aku hanya milikmu, baby.."

Kyuhyun tidak dapat menahan senyumnya, "Uhmm, jika hyung berkata begitu… maka… daripada ditempat yang tidak terlihat seperti di dada.. Bukankah akan lebih baik kalau aku membuatnya di leher, misalnya? Dimana semua orang bisa dengan jelas melihatnya?" Lidah basah Kyuhyun menjilat kulit dada Siwon terus naik hingga menuju kulit leher yang bearoma musk itu. "Akan lebih baik jika aku membuat kissmark disini bukan, hyung?" Kyuhyun mencium leher Siwon sesekali sambil menjilat dan menyesap aroma tubuh Siwon, membuat Siwon mendesah tertahan. Hey bagaimanapun dialah sang seme, he needs to hold his control.

"Siwonnie~~~" Panggil Kyuhyun pelan. Nafasnya menerpa tengkuk Siwon, membuat tubuh laki-laki itu merespon tegang. " apapun yang terjadi, kumohon.. Jangan lupa bahwa aku satu-satunya yang mampu memahamimu… ya?" mohon Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tahu, dia membuat permohonan tidak masuk akal, hell dia tahu bahwa dia adalah orang teregois didunia, tetapi dia tahu dia tidak akan sanggup jika harus membagi Siwon dengan orang lain. Dia tidak akan mampu bertahan jika Siwon pergi meninggalkannya.

Menutup matanya perlahan, menikmati gerakan bibir dan mulut serta lidah Kyuhyun dikulitnya, Siwon akhirnya menjawab, "tentu saja sayang. Kyuhyun.. hatiku, jiwaku bahkan ragaku adalah milikmu..Selalu dan hanya kamu.. bukan yang lain…."

"Aku milikmu seutuhnya Siwon…" janji Kyuhyun.

""Kau adalah hidupku Kyuhyun…"

"Selama kau menginginkannya hyung.. selama kau menginginkannya, Aku mencintaimu seumur hidupku, dan jika nanti ada kehidupan setelah mati, maka aku akan mencintaimu lagi… selamanya.." Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak kaget dan reflex dia menutup matanya ketika Siwon dengan tiba-tiba membalikkan posisi mereka. Kini Siwon berada diatas, kedua lengan kekarnya memerangkap tubuh Kyuhyun. Matanya yang sewarna langit malam memerangkap Kyuhyun, menatap si pemuda pucat dengan tatapan penuh kekaguman, cinta dan nafsu yang bahkan sanggup membakar raga mereka menjadi debu.

"Fuck you… Kyuhyun.. listen.. Aku tidak akan bersumpah atas nama Tuhan, karena Dialah yang membuat segalanya menjadi rumit seperti ini.. Tapi aku bersumpah demi dirimu, satu-satunya yang aku miliki.. satu-satunya alasanku bernafas .. bahwa aku mencintaimu.."

""Bisakah aku menjadikanmu milikku… sepenuhnya..? Siwon mencium dahi Kyuhyun lembut, turun ke kedua matanya yang masih setia menutup, hingga ke bibir yang selalu menggoda pertahanan dirinya. "Boleh aku menyentuhmu? Akankah kau menghentikanku? " Siwon menunggu.. Tidak dia tidak akan memaksa jika Kyuhyun belum siap untuk berhubungan intim dengannya. Dan Siwon bukanlah pria egois yang akan memaksa satu-satunya orang yang dia anggap berharga dihidupnya, satu-satunya orang yang dia cintai melebihi dirinya sendiri, satu-satunya orang yang membuatnya 'hidup'.

Detik berlalu terasa seperti jutaan tahun, Namun, ketika mata Kyuhyun terbuka menampilkan sorot mata lembut, menciumnya penuh hasrat , segala kekhawatiran, ketidak pastian, hilang tanpa jejak , "Tentu saja aku tidak akan menghentikanmu Siwon… Jadikan aku milikmu… Make me yours… brother….."

* * *

A/N : Mungkin ini akan menjadi one shot atau prolog.. err.. that depends on how you feel about it. Dan sekali lagi saya emphasize bahwa ini merupakan FF versi Indonesia dengan sedikit banyak perubahan dari FF aslinya dengan judul yang sama yaitu Turning Point yang telah saya publish di asianfanfictions undername MinYeonRin. but in ffn I use shixiel uname. :))

gracie,

cheers, vinne :3


	2. it's him

**_Hi! Just for your information, saya sudah pernah publish ff ini dengan judul yang sama 'turning point' on Aff undername MinYeonRin in English, but just because I do want to make the Indonesian version of it, saya mengubahnya menjadi versi Indonesia dengan beberapa perubahan. So I don't do plagiarism or stuffs. :)_**

**_Pairing : Choi Siwon – Cho Kyuhyun_**

**_Disclaimer : They belong each other._**

**_Other Casts : Will be introduced later on._**

**_Warning : Boys Love (High possibility to be incest)_**

**_Typo(s)_**

Would be glad to present a nice piece of my wild imagination in Bahasa.

* * *

Empat orang yang sekarang berada diruangan meeting itu terlihat tegang, well, lebih tepatnya dua orang terlihat tegang sedangkan dua orang lagi terlihat tidak peduli. Suasana yang membuat orang yang melewatinya mengernyitkan dahi, bagaimana tidak, disana duduk Choi Siwon, actor tampan yang sedang naik daun, bintang iklan untuk produk-produk terkenal dalam dan luar negeri, dan model baik itu catwalk atau pemotretan yang menjadi top wanted beberapa brands dan flag stores ternama. Dia mengenakan kemeja hitam Armani, dengan dua kancing terbuka, menampilkan collar bone dan sedikit celah, memperlihatkan otot dada yang terlatih dan kencang, lengan kemeja digulung sebatas siku, membuat otot lengan yang kencang juga terlihat, apalagi dengan kulit yang sedikit tanned, celana jeans hitam yang membungkis kedua kaki jenjang, dan dilengkapi sabuk kulit serta sepatu kulit, semuanya keluaran terbaru Armani, membuat penampilannya sempurna. Bahkan kata 'gorgeous' saja seakan kurang cukup untuk mendiskripsikan seorang Choi Siwon.

Siwon duduk di kursi yang melingkari meja kaca ditengah ruangan, dua orang didepannya memandangnya tak habis pikir. Yang satu, Lee Donghae, sang manajer yang selalu dipusingkan dengan artis asuhannya, dan yang satu lagi sang cameraman yang bingung mencari jalan tengah dari masalah pelik yang mereka hadapi sekarang.

"Siwon.. Kumohon, konsep pemotretan ini adalah sexy couple, kita jelas tidak bisa hanya menggunakanmu. Kau akan membutuhkan partner…" Donghae mencoba membujuk.

Siwon menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, salah satu kaki jenjangnya dia tindihkan di kakinya yang lain. Tatapan matanya tajam, mengintimidasi, membuat sang cameraman sedikit berjengit dan Donghae menundukkan kepalanya sepersekian derajat. "Aku menolak disentuh siapapun." ucap Siwon dingin.

"Tapi Siwon-ssi, konsep ini tidak bisa diubah, dan deadline-nya adalah hari ini untuk pengumpulan contoh gambar, jelas tidak mungkin untuk mengubah konsep." Cameraman tersebut berusaha menjelaskan situasi yang sedang mereka hadapi, berharap Siwon bisa mengerti dan mau untuk bekerja-sama. "Ah, apalagi Hara-ssi, salah satu model wanita yang sekarang ini sedang digandrungi juga sudah datang dan dia merupakan partner anda, Siwon-ssi". Well, justru strategi yang salah, menggunakan nama perempuan untuk membujuk seorang Choi Siwon. Donghae hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, bersiap menerima reaksi Siwon.

Siwon membuka matanya, menatap langsung mata si cameramen, mulutnya tidak berucap satu patah kata pun, tetapi tatapan matanya dingin dan menusuk, seakan berkata "Is that my problem?" Tapi bagaimanapun juga dia tidak bisa menyerah membujuk Siwon, lehernya adalah taruhan dalam pekerjaan ini, kalau dia tidak bisa mengirimkan foto-foto Siwon dengan model siapapun dan bertemakan sexy couple, bisa-bisa dia kehilangan pekerjaan dan lebih parahnya dituntut untuk membayar ganti rugi over-time.

Tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa Siwon justru memperhatikan seseorang dengan sudut matanya. Orang itu mengenakan Vneck putih lengan panjang dan blue jeans, duduk di pojok ruangan menghadap jendela, rambut coklat perunggunya sedikit bersinar dan Siwon seakan ingin menenggelamkan jari-jarinya disana terasa begitu lembut, kulit putih pucat porcelain tanpa noda dan iris mata coklat gelap yang sanggup membuat orang yang menatapnya tersedot dalam dunia ilusi. Jemari pemuda itu lentik dan sibuk berdansa di PSP nya, tidak menghiraukan yang lain. Sesekali senyuman, cengiran bahkan kerutan di dahi pemuda itu dapat terlihat jelas dimata Siwon, bagaimana mulutnya mengerucut, bagaimana ketika dia berteriak tertahan 'yes!' atau bahkan mengumpat panjang-pendek pun terdengar oleh telinga tajam Siwon.

"OPPAAAA~~~~~!" teriakan menggema di ruang meeting, seorang gadis masuk dengan gaya yang sejujurnya terkesan berlebihan. Perhiasan entah itu gelang, kalung bahkan cincin yang dia kenakan terdengar bergemerincing. Donghae menghela nafasnya, dia butuh aspirin, dia membatin.

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Siwon sudah berada diruangan, dia membungkuk sedikit, "Annyeong, aku Hara, jadi hari ini aku akan photoshoot dengan Siwon oppa, arrachi? Sexy Couple, nde? Senangnya~~~ Mohon bimbingannya~~~~~" Ucapnya ceria dengan aegyo yang dibuat buat. Siwon tidak menggubrisnya, pemandangan dibelakang Hara, yaitu si pemuda berkulit pucat itu jauh menarik dibandingkan melihat Hara telanjang didepannya sekalipun.

Siwon tetap acuh. Tidak peduli.

Si cameramen melihatb kearah Siwon dan Hara bergantian, dia harus cepat menyelesaikan masalah ini, sudah tidak banyak waktu tersisa. Cameraman ini mungkin lupa, bahwa Choi Siwon, sang artis, dari dulu tidak pernah mau disentuh orang lain tanpa kehendaknya, well, mungkin hanya beberapa stylists untuk drama, dia tidak pernah mau berperan di film yang mengutamakan sisi romantisme.

"Bolehkah aku duduk disebelah oppa?" Hara tersenyum sumringah, senang mengetahui hanya ada satu kursi kosong disana dan itu berada disebelah Siwon, kesempatan yang bagus untuk mendekati Siwon oppa, batin wanita itu.

"Oppa tahu, aku sangat sangat sangaaaat mengagumi oppa, oppa itu sangat sempurna, dan aku tahu oppa tidak memiliki kekasih bukan? Banyak sekali fans yang ingin menjodohkanku dengan oppa saat tahu kita akan bekerja sama di pemotretan ini, kau tahu oppa? Kurasa mereka memang pemerhati yang baik, mereka tahu aku sangat cocok bersanding dengan oppa…" Jengah, itulah yang dirasakan Siwon, dia benci penjilat, apalagi seperti yeoja yang ada didepannya. Seperti gerakan slow motion, Siwon mengangkat kakinya dan menendang kursi disampingnya sampai kursi tersebut terbalik, salah satu kaki kursi itu patah bertepatan dengan tangan Hara yang juga terangkat untuk menyentuh kepala kursi berniat mendudukkan diri disebelah Siwon. Seketika itu Siwon langsung mengangkat dagunya, pandangannya menusuk menatap perempuan antah berantah itu. Hanya sepersekian detik tapi justru membuat Hara meneguk ludah, secara tidak sadar kakinya melangkah mundur.

"M-maaf.." Gumam Hara, meski tidak tahu apa kesalahannya tapi dia tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan namja itu. Semua orang menyadari mood Siwon sangat tidak baik, dan tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan mengenai itu. Apalagi dengan temperamen Siwon dibelakang panggung yang terkenal dingin dan tidak terjamah.

Suara kursi yang terjungkal jelas membuat namja yang sedari tadi berada didunianya sendiri dan sibuk bermain psp, melirik ke tengah ruangan, matanya memicing. Dia hanya menghela nafas seakan sudah tahu akan begini jadinya. Dengan tenang namja itu berdiri, memasukkan psp nya ke saku celana dan berjalan melenggang kearah tersebut.

Kameramen dan Donghae terlihat sedikit frustasi, Hara masih berdiri diam ditempatnya, sedangkan Siwon, well, dia hanya duduk diam dengan pandangan "I don't want to be touched by anyone whatever the reason is. Take it or leave it."

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Sebuah suara mengalun merdu, menyentakkan perhatian para namja dan satu yeoja disana. Donghae mengangguk sambil tersenyum, sedangkan Siwon, matanya lekat membuntuti setiap gerakan namja manis dengan suara semerdu desahan angin. Hara? Dia kebingungan tentang siapa namja itu sedangkan sang cameramen, dia hanya mampu mengerjapkan matanya berharap pemandangan didepannya itu bukan sekedar ilusi. Kulit putih pucat sehalus sutra, bibir penuh yang bergerak sensual meski tidak disadari pemiliknya, langkah kaki yang anggun, paras yang menawan, lembut namun berisi sejuta kejahilan, polos namun cerdas, tenang tapi penuh kebanggaan.

Tersadar oleh tatapan maut dari Siwon yang membuatnya merinding sang cameramen hanya menunduk sedikit 'kenapa orang ini seperti titisan iblis sih?' pikirnya.

"Aigo Kyuhyunnie~~~ Kursinya rusak, kau duduk disini saja."Ujar Donghae sambil berdiri.

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis sedikit mengibaskan tangannya. "Tidak usah hyung, kau duduklah disana, masih ada satu tempat tersisa.. iya kan, Siwon hyung?" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap Siwon. Dengan elegan dia berjalan menghampiri Siwon, melewati Hara yang hanya bisa terpaku.

Meskipun namja, Kyuhyun memiliki bentuk tubuh yang indah, lekukan dan garis tubuh yang ramping di daerah perut, dada yang tidak lebar tapi sedikit berisi, lengan yang membuat orang yang melihatnya ingin meremasnya erat, paha yang jenjang dan betis yang ramping. Bahkan lehernya juga jenjang. Hampir saja tangan Hara terulur untuk sedikit menyentuhnya, meyakinkan diri kalau namja itu benar-benar laki-laki atau justru perempuan yang memakai baju lelaki jika Siwon tidak membuat deheman pelan dan membuatnya mengurungkan niat semula.

Siwon menundukkan kepalanya, sedikit menyeringai melihat cara duduk kakaknya yang sekarang ini duduk dengan kedua kaku sedikit terbuka. Dengan santai dia mendudukkan diri di salah satu paha Siwon, kedua tangannya bahkan dikalungkan ke leher Siwon, membuat dua orang disana terperangah, sedangkan Donghae yang terbiasa dengan pemandangan didepannya hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Hyung, don't act like a child. You ruined my game. Act like a grown up should do, would you?" (Hyung, jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Kau menghancurkan gameku tadi. Bersikap seperti orang dewasa, okay?)

Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya, sedikit cemberut, "Yah! Siwonnie hyung.. jadi kau mau mendiamkanku begitu?" Dengan sedikit main-main Kyuhyun menepuk pelan lengan Siwon.

Hara terdiam, masih shock dengan apa yang dilihatnya, sang cameramen? Dia bahkan hanya bisa ternganga, sungguh didunia ini siapapun tahu bahwa jika ada yang berani menyentuh Choi Siwon, maka oang itu dipastikan akan mendapatkan pengalaman buruk yang tidak pernah bisa dia lupakan sepanjang hidupnya. Setidaknya itulah yang dia tangkap ketika tadi Hara 'hampir' duduk disebelahnya dan langsung mendapatkan death glare gratis.

Semua mata kini menuju Siwon, bagaimana bisa seorang Choi SIwon justru tersenyum, tersenyum simpul dan ditekankan sekali lagi, dia tersenyum secara nyata bukan untuk drama atau pemotretan,

"As your wish, princess.." Siwon berkelakar, membuatnya dihadiahi pukulan ringan di lengan berototnya sekali lagi. "I am not a princess, Siwon hyung. Kau lupa bahwa adikmu ini namja, hum?" Ujar Kyuhyun sambil memeletkan lidahnya. Siwon yang gemas hanya bisa mengecup singkat pipi gembul Kyu, membuat namja itu tekekeh pelan. Donghae menghela nafas, sedikit menahan tawa, memang hanya Choi Kyuhyun yang bisa menjinakkan seorang Choi Siwon.

Donghae hanya bisa membatin, Choi Siwon, yang diibaratkan singa di industry entertainment, snag raja rimba, seakan berubah menjadi anak anjing berjenis golden retriever yang sangat manja pada tuannya.

EHEM

Deheman pelan terdengar, "Bagaimana jika sexy couple, tema pemotretan kali ini, Siwon, kau saja yang berpasangan dengan.. emmm…." Kameraman itu bingung karena tidak terlalu mengenal Kyuhyun.

"Choi Kyuhyun.." kata Donghae, "Adik dari Choi SIwon"

"Ah iya kau bersama Choi Kyuhyun saja, kulihat kalian sangat nyaman berinteraksi satu sama lain. Dan Kyuhyun juga memiliki tubuh proporsional dan sangat indah..ehm.. maksudku, dia sangat layak menjadi seorang model…" jelas si kameraman, sedikit gugup mendapatkan lirikan tajam dari Siwon ketika dia mendeskripsikan Kyuhyun dengan kata 'indah', tapi memang itu benar adanya kan?.

"Dia bukan model, dia pasti tidak bisa bergaya didepan kamera" Hara menyanggah, dia tidak mau kesempatannya bersama Siwon hilang begitu saja oleh makhluk yang tiba-tiba datang disana, "Lagipula, aku ini model professional, aku bisa-"

"Aku bisa mengarahkannya." Tegas Siwon. Mata obsidian hitam bak elangnya kini menatap lembut kea rah Kyuhyun, "Will you?"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum, "Nde~~~, I trust you."

"Oh, iya, dan model dadakan yang tdak professional ini akan menunjukkan padamu kalau aku bisa terlihat sangat professional daripada seorang model yang hanya bisa merengek tidak jelas untuk mencari perhatian pria." Sindir Kyuhyun, membuat Donghae hampir saja tertawa jika ia tidak sadar tempat. Sedangkan Siwon hanya tersenyum, menenggelamkan hidungnya di ceruk leher Kyuhyun, menyesap aroma yang ada disana, aroma yang selalu bisa menenangkannya. Sang cameramen hanya mengangguk, setidaknya satu masalah terselesaikan, meskipun, dia ragu bagaimana reaksi SIwon jika mengetahui wardrobe dan arahan gaya yang harus mereka lakoni untuk pemotretan ini mengingat perilaku SIwon yang 'sedikit' possessive terhadap adiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N

Annyeong~~^^

Chap ini bukan lanjutan prolog ya. Kalau prolog nya itu Cuma sekilas kehidupan Choi bersaudara aja, bagi yang nebak itu berakhir NC atau nggak, silahkan bayangkan sendiri, hehehehe.

Terus ini incest atau nggak.. well Cuma bisa bilang, mungkin semacam itu. :p *ditabok.

Oh iya, untuk FF a night to remember, saya nggak akan hiatus, I won't give any satisfaction to the plagiarist. Kalau hiatus beneran kayaknya si plagiaris bakal bahagia kan? So, what I am saying is, jika ff ini juga diplagiat dan untuk author lainnya yang diplagiat, yah, we do know kalo dia plagiarist so no need to give comment or anything, cukup pemberitahuan di review nya aja tentang ff asli dan author aslinya, and it's done. J


	3. What's mine

Hi! Just for your information, saya sudah pernah publish ff ini dengan judul yang sama 'turning point' on Aff undername MinYeonRin in English, but just because I do want to make the Indonesian version of it, saya mengubahnya menjadi versi Indonesia dengan beberapa perubahan. So I don't do plagiarism or stuffs. :)

Pairing : Choi Siwon – Cho Kyuhyun

Disclaimer : They belong each other.

Other Casts : Will be introduced later on.

Warning : Boys Love (High possibility to be incest)

Typo(s)

Would be glad to present a nice piece of my wild imagination in Bahasa.

* * *

Siwon duduk bersandar di sofa yang telah disiapkan sebagai salah satu set dalam pemotretan sore itu. Namja tampan namun dingin itu hanya berdiam, menutup matanya, tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, membuat orang-orang disekelilingnya harus berpikir ribuan kali untuk sekedar mendekat bahkan menyapa. Mereka masih menyayangi nyawa mereka. Jelas tidak mau membangunkan singa tidur. Bahkan sang pengatur gaya, cameramen dan crew serta staff yang ada disana hanya bisa memberikan lirikan sekilas mengagumi ketampanan sang model.

Lighting yang sudah di set sedemikian rupa, sedikit temaram dengan nuansa romantic, karpet tebal beludru, dan sofa berwarna merah pekat. Siwonpun sudah disiapkan, mengenakan dark blue jeans Diesel yang tidak dikancingkan, dan kemeja putih keluaran Hugo Boss yang juga tidak dikancingkan seluruhnya, menampakkan sexy abs dan otot yang membuat baik yeoja ataupun namja harus menelan ludah, tatanan rambut yang dibuat messy (berantakan) yet looks so sexy (tapi juga terlihat seksi) serta kulit yang sedikit diberi sentuhan oil agar terlihat tanning dan sedikit berkilat. Choi Siwon ibarat dewa sex Yunani yang entah bagaimana menjelma menjadi seorang manusia.

Sedangkan ditempat lain, stylists yang sedang menggarap Kyuhyun justru dibuat terpana dengan transformasi Kyu.

"Kau. Sungguh …. Terlihat berbeda…" Ucap stylist terbata.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum, "Sangat tidak nyaman mengenakan ini semua.. Tapi, yah, aku lebih tidak rela hyungku disentuh oleh nenek sihir itu.." Kyuhyun sedikit merapikan bajunya. "Yapp, kurasa aku siap, bisa aku keluar sekarang?" Tanyanya dibalas anggukan para stylists yang masih saja terpesona. "Ah iya. Tentu saja."

.

.

.

Kaki jenjang mulus itu menapakkan, melangkah perlahan menuju studio tempat pemotretan akan berlangsung, Rambut sebahunya sedikit bergoyang, tinggi semampai, dengan baju yang membuatnya sangat terlihat sensual, membuat beberapa pasang mata langsung menoleh.

Tubuhnya yang ramping namun berisi di beberapa bagian membuat kaum lelaki hampir saja meneteskan air liurnya, bagaimana tidak, 'dia' hanya mengenakan kemeja putih berukuran XXL yang terlalu besar, hingga menutupi bagian paha atas, dengan lengan yang sedikit digulung tidak rapi dan hanya memperlihatkan pergelangan tangan yang kecil dan jari yang lentik, rambut terurai sedikit dibuat acak-acakan. Bahkan 'dia' tidak mengenakan celana atau rok, hanya pants hitam yang juga hampir tertutup oleh kemeja yang besar itu, berjalan tanpa alas kaki, dan muka yang sayu dan riasan pucat dengan sedikit rona dipipi.

Tidak mungkinkan 'perempuan' ini turun dari tempat tidur sehabis bercinta yang justru malah membuatnya memancarkan kesan sensual, menggoda bahkan bisa membuat laki-laki hard on hanya dengan memandangnya masuk ke studio pemotretan? Tidak ada yang bersuara, bahkan tidak ada yang menegur, semua seolah tersihir.

'Perempuan' itu melangkah dengan penuh percaya diri menghampiri Siwon yang masih setia memejamkan mata, berhenti dihadapan sang model, satu tangannya terangkat dan ditempelkan dipipi Siwon. "Hyung…." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis. Dan itu adalah… Suara Kyuhyun.

"Astaga…" Donghae terkesiap, harusnya dia menduga 'perempuan' itu adalah Kyuhyun, tapi, hell, Kyuhyun terlihat sangat berbeda. Bahkan beberapa orang terlihat terkaget-kaget, masih tidak mempercayai penglihatan mereka sendiri.

Siwon spontan membuka matanya, menatap langsung manic mata Kyuhyun, tidak ada keterkejutan disana, hanya satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Siwon "Hello again, gorgeous…" Bisik Siwon sambil mencium pipi Kyu, membuat sang adik sedikit merona. "Kenapa hyung tidak terkejut dengan penampilanku…?" Kyuhyun merajuk. Ayolah, setidaknya sekali dalam hidupnya dia ingin hyungnya ini sedikit memberikan reaksi atas penampilannya yang jelas-jelas tidak biasa.

"Bagiku, kau selalu menawan Kyunnie… With.. or without clothes….." Siwon menyeringai.

"Choi Siwon pabbo! Harusnya hyung bilang.. with or without wig…." Siwon terkekeh melihat Kyuhyun kembali cemberut, menggoda Kyuhyun adalah kesenangan pribadinya.

Para staff, crew dan segelintir orang yang ada disana hanya bisa terdiam melihat interaksi kakak-beradik itu. Terlalu intens, tetapi disatu sisi… terlihat sangat natural. Membingungkan memang. Apalagi mereka masih dalam keadaan trans melihat Kyuhyun yang layaknya berubah menjadi seorang yeoja dengan make up dan wardrobe yang disediakan.

Ehem.

"Ah.. bisakah kita mulai.. jika kalian sudah siap…?" Tanya cameramen dengan sedikit canggung.

"Tentu saja." Balas Kyuhyun, sedikit mengerjapkan mata kepada kakaknya dan menyeringai kearah Go Hara yang sedari tadi terlihat membeku di pojok.

.

.

.

.

" Ya. Siwon, kau tolong duduk di sofa seperti tadi lebarkan kakimu, 45 derajat, ya seperti itu, bersandar ke kepala sofa, kedua lenganmu bertumpu di sofa,.. Bagus.."

"Kyuhyun, tolong kau naik keatas pangkuan Siwon, taruh kedua lututmu diantara salah satu paha Siwon, ya benar! Jangan duduk, bertumpu saja pada lutut, oke!"

"Kyu, biarkan rambutmu tergerai, satu telapak tanganmu di dada Siwon, ya! Buat seakan kau sedang membelai dadanya! Oke!"

"Siwon, sedikit tengadahkan kepalamu, dekatkan ke dada Kyuhyun!"

"Kyuyun, kepala agak miring ke kamera, mulut sedikit terbuka. Bagus!"

Kyuhyun sedapat mungkin mengikuti petunjuk cameramen yang mengatur gaya mereka, sedikit kikuk memang awalnya, namun Siwon selalu membimbingnya.

"Oke! Sekarang aku ingin kalian berinteraksi senormal mungkin, seperti emm.. sepasang kekasih yang.. yah.. ada di ranjang… Siwon arahkan Kyuhyun, aku akan mengambil gambar, dan abaikan kamera. Siap?"

Kyuhyun yang sedikit grogi karena tiba-tiba disuruh bergaya senatural mungkin sebagaiseorang yeoja yang ada di ranjang dengan kekasihnya hanya mampu menatap Siwon dengan pandangan minta tolong. Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah dengan Hara, si nenek sihir itu, tapi tetap saja dia merasa canggung dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Kepercayaan dirinya sedikit menguap karena meskipun dia sering melihat Siwon melakukan sesi pemotreran, tapi dia tidak pernah mengalaminya sendiri, terlebih memakai dandanan yeoja dan tanpa arahan. Namun Siwon hanya membisu, mengusap-usap lengan Kyuhyun yang tegang dan mendekatkan kepalanya kearah Kyuhyun, sedikit berbisik di cuping telinga Kyu yang jelas-jelas sangat sensitive, "Follow my lead, you trust me, don't you baby?" (Ikuti arahanku. Kau percaya aku kan, baby?)

Kyuhyun mengambil nafas panjang, menatap Siwon dalam, ya, dia percaya apapun yang dikatakan Siwon, dia percaya sepenuhnya pada Siwon.

"I trust you… Siwonnie…" Kyuhyun sedikit mendesah, ketika Siwon justru menempelkan dada mereka sembari memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun erat, hidung mancung Siwon mengusap lembut ceruk leher Kyuhyun, dengan sengaja Siwon mencium dan menghembuskan nafas hangatnya disana, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit merinding dan tanpa sadar mendongakkan kepalanya, mengerang tertahan.

"Hnnnnhhh…."

Mau tak mau Siwon tersenyum, Kyuhyunnya sungguh manis, terkesan galak dan sangat independen, tapi dihadapannya seorang Kyuhyun bisa bersikap manis seperti ini.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Siwon dengan mudah mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun, mendudukannya diantara kedua kakinya. Membuat Kyuhyun yang sedikit kaget dan masih lemas dengan sentuhan Siwon (bahkan Kyu sudah tidak memperdulikan kamera ataupun manusia yang ada disana) bersandar di dada Siwon yang sekokoh karang. Rambutnya yang tergerai, menampilkan kesan menggoda, dan dengan perlahan Siwon menjulurkan tangannya kedepan, telapak tangannya justru mengusap paha Kyu yang tidak tertutupi apapun, mendekat kearah panty liner (garis celana panty) dan memberikan remasan bahkan belaian seduktif, satu inchi lagi mendekati kejantanan Kyu yang tertutup panty dan kemeja.

Refleks Kyuhyun mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Siwon meski sedikit susah, dengan posisinya yang membelakangi Siwon.

'Damn.. Damn damn,,,,,," segala macam sumpah serapah mungkin sudah terdengar seandainya saat ini mereka semua tidak berada dalam studio. Wajah yang memerah, sendu dan menyiratkan 'kenikmatan' itu tercetak jelas diraut muka Kyuhyun, dan Siwon yang menyeringai, mendominasi lawannya, siap memberikan segala bentuk kesenangan duniawi dengan gerakan halusnya membuat kebanyakan dari mereka yang melihat adegan sesi pemotretan menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

Sungguh mereka melupakan fakta bahwa Kyuhyun itu seorang namja, apapun itu, interaksi kakak-beradik Choi justru sanggup mengalahkan efek blue films yang (mungkin) mereka pernah tonton.

Dan untuk adegan terakhir, dengan lembut Siwon kembali mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun mendudukannya di sofa, dan dengan elegan Siwon berbaring dipaha Kyuhyun, membiarkan dadanya terekspos, satu tangannya dibiarkannya tergelatak menjulur kebawah, sedangkan satu tangannya memegang dagu Kyuhyun membuat namja itu sedikit menunduk, "Touch me …" Siwon kembali memberikan perintah, yang dengan senang hati Kyuhyun laksanakan. Jemarinya yang lentik dan panjang meraba wajah Siwon, sedikit bermain dengan bibir joker itu turun ke leher, mengeksplorasi setiap jengkal kulit tanned Siwon hingga ke bagian dada, ditambah dengan tatapan penuh kekaguman.

Dengan tangan yang diangkat dan bertumpu disatu sikunya, Siwon sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya keatas, mendekat kearah Kyuhyun satu tangannya yang tadi memegang dagu Kyuhyun, sekarang bergerak menyibakkan rambut Kyu dan menyelipkannya kebelakang telinga, memperlihatkan leher putih jenjang Kyuhyun disana.

Dan Siwon mengecup leher Kyuhyun. "I want to mark you in here.. right now…" Desah Siwon. Dia ingin menandai Kyuhyunnnya, sekarang,ditempat ini, detik ini juga. Peduli setan dengan semua orang yang ada disitu.

Siwon mencium kulit leher Kyuhyun yang begitu halus, harum tubuh yang selalu menggoda indar penciumannya. Dengan sedikit tidak sabar sedikit kasar, namun tidak cukup kasar untuk menyakiti, Siwon menggigit pelan kulit tersebut.

"Ahnn.."

"Hmmm, you can't moan here…" (Kau tidak boleh mengerang disini…)

Siwon berbisik, lidahnya sedikit menyapu bekas gigitannya sendiri, membasahi kulit leher Kyu, hingga akhirnya disesapnya keras-keras berulangkali.

"YAK! DONE! Bagus sekali Siwon-ssi, Kyuhyun-ssi!" Puji sang cameramen setelah dirasa cukup mengambil gambar untuk hari itu, membuat staff yang lain menghela nafas lega. Mereka tidak yakin sanggup berdiri tegak jika terus menerus disuguhi adegan yang menurut mereka sangat menggoda dan diluar penalaran.

Siwon membantu Kyuhyun berdiri, sedikit merapikan rambut wig Kyu yang sangat berantakan belum lagi kemeja yang juga sama berantakannya.

Matanya nyalang melihat bekas kemerahan yang sukses dia buat, tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Saya bantu Kyuhyun-ssi…" Salah seorang stylist menawarkan, dan baru saja dia akan menyentuh , merapikan kemeja yang masih melekat dibadan Kyuhyun, Siwon langsung memutar tubuh Kyu, hingga tangan stylist tersebut hanya menggapai angin.

"Don't touch what's mine…." Geram Siwon dengan suara rendah. Sang stylist hanya mampu menganggukan kepalanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya melangkah mundur, sedangkan Kyu yang baru sadar apa yang sedang terjadi, hanya mendongakkan kepalanya, tertawa, seakan geraman marah Siwon dan tingkah possessive kakaknya itu tidak mengganggu sama sekali.

Kyuhyun menyentil ujung hidung Siwon, "Yahh… Hyung tidak perlu berlaku sekasar itu kan.. Apalagi terhadap stylist.. kalau dia tidak menyentuhku, lalu siapa yang akan membantuku merapikan ini semua?" Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya. Membuat pancaran mata Siwon kembali melembut, dan langsung saja dipeluknya erat sang adik, "Hnnh" Hanya itu balasannya.

'Baiklah , maaafkan aku.' Itu yang ditangkap Kyuhyun ketika Siwon hanya menggumam tidak jelas, bertahun-tahun hidup bersama, Kyuhyun sampai bisa menterjemahkan setiap gumaman sang kakak entah itu merupakan keberuntungan atau tidak. "Ya. Ya. Kumaafkan. Aku mau ganti baju dulu kalau diperbolehkan~~~~" Ucap Kyuhyun, menengok kearah sang kameraman yang menanggapi dengan senyuman disertai anggukan. "Tentu saja Kyuhyun-ssi. Terima kasih untuk hari ini." Balasnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum riang, menuju pintu keluar, sudut matanya menangkap sosok Hara yang masih tidak bergeming. Dengan santai Kyuhyun berjalan menuju Hara, "So, who's unprofessional here?" (Jadi siapa yang tidak professional disini?) bisikya tepat ketelinga Hara,membuat wajah gadis itu memerah menahan amarah, terlihat Hara gemetar sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat. "Loser." (Pecundang) Ucap Kyuhyun sebelum dia kembali berjalan keluar.

Sepeninggal Kyuhyun, ruangan studio kembali menegangkan, Choi Siwon berdiri diam, menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding pojok. Untuk bernafas saja terasa sesak.

"Tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh tahu identitas asli dari Kyuhyun dalam pemotretan ini. Dia tidak akan debut sebagai model apapun. Tidak untuk disentuh orang lain." Siwon berkata. Ekspresinya dan nada yang digunakannya dingin, membuat siapapun bergidik dan tidak berani membantah.

.

.

.

.

.

'Pemotretan itu adalah pengalaman yang luar biasa..' batin Kyuhyun, otaknya sedang mereka ulang kejadian di studio, sambil tersenyum dan bersenandung kecil, seperti mengkhayati perannya dengan tampilan yeoja, dia memainkan ujung rambut wignya sambil melangkah di koridor utama, masih dengan wardrobe yang sama dan masih tanpa alas kaki.

BRUAG

'Shit' Dan sialnya dia menabrak punggung seseorang.

Kyuhyun sedikit menusap hidungnya yang sedikit terbentur,

"Hei, kau tidak apa?" Tanya sebuah suara. Kyuhyun hanya diam, menolehkan matanya keasal suara. Mata besar Kyuhyun mengerjap polos, namun dia sendiri tidak ambil pusing untuk repot-repot menjawab atau memperhatikan orang yang ditabraknya.

"hey, nona, kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" Kyuhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan melenggang pergi, membuat laki-laki itu terperangah atas sikap Kyuhyun yang mengacuhkannya, tidak menanggapinya sama sekali. Hey biasanya hanya dengan sedikit kerlingan mata, maka yeoja manapun akan bertekuk lutut dan kalau perlu menyembah untuk mendapat perhatian darinya.

"Tunggu! Kau tak tahu siapa aku?" Teriak namja itu.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar hanya berbalik, salah satu alisnya sedikit terangkat, "I don't know. And I don't give a damn." (Aku tidak tahu dan aku tidak peduli)

"Menarik" Batin namja itu. Oh, dia terlihat sedikit senang, mendapatkan target baru.

.

.

.

.

**.A/N Yosh! I know it's boring.. LMAO. Untuk yang penasaran how Kyuhyun looks like (the way I portray him) emm, seperti di SNL hanya bajunya sedikit diubah. Dan Siwon, well banyak pics dia yang topless kan?:p Silahkan dibayangkan sendiri. **

**Untuk yang menunggu A Night to Remember.. kkkk, nunggu feel angst nya dapat dulu ya.. XD **

_THIS UPDATE QUIZ (Bagi yang tertarik ya~~~)_

_Untuk namja yang muncul di akhir part barusan, readers bisa menebak jobsnya, dan nanti dari jobs tersebut sudah aku tentuin chara nya :3, so kalau pilihan terbanyak menang, I will reveal who's the chara based on your choice. _

_a.__Musician (Can be a singer, or a band member)_

_b.__Pengusaha _

_c.__Aktor _

**Review:**

Kayla WonKyu: Semoga ini juga bikin mood booster ya :3 thank you darla 3

Allyna Kyuzumaki: untuk yang English version di aff, untuk yg bahasa Ina disini.. WP ya? Coba nanti aku pikir dulu :) thanks there

Everadit: annyeong.. ini aku bingung panggil gimana, lol. Kkk.. Rated M for reason la~~ *wink *ditendang (plagiat brrti ngiklan gratis, aku anggap aja gitu kali lama2 :3) Thanks :3

WonKyuPet: pemotretannya itu udah diupdate (pengen ikut meski Cuma pegang ligting, biar bisa liat wk mesra2an nih *kicked TQ ya

Ermagyu: kkkk, emang couple ter-gila… my lovely crazy wonkyu :3 hehehheeh thankx

Gaemgyu315: gomawo saeng~~~~~ :3

Poppokyu: kkkk… I know you~~~~~~ *ngomong ala siwon di ff ini. Lol thanks ya

Mylovelychun: iyaaaa. Yup kemarin typos .. maklum softlense ketinggalan TQ ya~~

2143: *pats Hara. Kkkkkk, Siwon is so darn possessive :p

Wonkyufa: MANA CIPLUKAN NYA ~~~ *tagih hurrrrrr kkk gomawo yaaa

Maknaelovers: ikutan cium pipi mbul Kyu *ditendangSiwon Gomawo reviewnya

Guest: iya nih, malah jadi iklan gratis karena plagiat :p thanks reviewnya

shin min hyo: 'incest' sih.. antara iya dan nggak :3 hohoho silahkan ditebak ntar XD thanks reviewnya

Mrs. EvilGameGyu: *highfive, pengen buat chara Siwon yang begini kadang2 :p

Cupcake: Exactly, but well he/she does that to ruin this fandom, the best thing is just to ignore. I mean he/she is attention seeker. It happened while ago too I assumed. And it makes me upset because so many great authors here. :( thanks for the review dear

NaraKim: Siwon disini punya pawing *tunjuk Kyu *lol TQ ya

lee minji elf: Beli author yang asli jangan yang bajakan. *eh *authornya ga dijual sih :p lol

0311: saking gemeshnya kadang aku suka kesel loh XDDD hehehehe, gomawo

joanbabykyu: Iya nih. Thanks reviewnya

vira: Iya.. padahal banyak author yang bagus .. it's sad though…. I hope they still continue writing . Thanks reviewnya

Paprikakyu: thank you~~~~ *lemparKyu

Guest (Choi Neetha) : Nahh,, aku juga bingung mereka step brothers atau siblings *eh lol. Gomawo dear

Santkyu: emang suka umbar mesra *jitakwonkyu . Thanks ya~~

Shin SiHyun: sama sama terlarang dong.. hohohoy… iya, thanks yaaa~~~

Yujin Rei: Welcome back Yujin darla!~~~~~ hurrrr, thanks ya. Itu aku juga nungguin ff nya XDDD

GaemGyu92: kkkkk… *modus minta ff kihyun kan? Lol *gomawo reviewnya say

MySuperWon407: Ga mau disentuh lainnya tapi sukanya grepe-in Kyu kok *ditendang LOL thanks reviewnya

anin arlunerz: Hhhohohoh, NC nya ditunggu aja … :3 *pervy me thanks yaaa

reni soediyo: udah lanjuut.. thanks rev nya

evil kyu: Hwaiting WK~~~ *ga nyambung lol.. thanks rev nya~~~

FiWonKyu0201: konflik ada… tapi kalau yang angst lebih ke antr dear.. capek angst mulu *menguras emosi yang ngetik, lol gomawo rev nya~~

Ratnasparkyu: sejujurnya,, aku juga pengen ketawain Hara *episode gemes gegara RS lol gomawo rev nya~~~

I was a Dreamer: Yup .. this is incest… :3 TBC dong :3

Cho Ai Lyn: Thank you say~~~~~ XDDDD

Shin jira: Kyu kan adek sekaligus pawing *lol gomawo rev nya~~~

Augesteca: udah lanjut… gomawo revnya ya~~

Guest: siippp *kibas rambut XDD thank you~~~

Cranescort: Yup she is kara's member.. Hurrr Anna, I've sent you PM, please check :3

: done updating :3 gomawo rev nya~~


	4. My Prey

**Hi! Just for your information, saya sudah pernah publish ff ini dengan judul yang sama 'turning point' on Aff undername MinYeonRin in English, but just because I do want to make the Indonesian version of it, saya mengubahnya menjadi versi Indonesia dengan beberapa perubahan. So I don't do plagiarism or stuffs. :)**

**Pairing : Choi Siwon – Cho Kyuhyun**

**Disclaimer : They belong each other.**

**Other Casts : Will be introduced later on.**

**Warning : Boys Love (High possibility to be incest)**

**Typo(s)**

**Would be glad to present a nice piece of my wild imagination in Bahasa.**

Choi Siwon membuka kelopak matanya, sedikit mengerjap berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya temaram yang menyeruak. Dia melirik ke nakas yang ada di sebelah king-sized bed nya, pukul 05.00 AM , Siwon sudah menduga, entah bagaimana tubuhnya selalu bisa memiliki alarm bawah sadar yang selalu membuatnya terbangun dini hari seperti ini. Namun, Siwon tidak mengeluh, tidak jika ia bangun dan langsung dihadapkan dengan pemandangan indah yang ada disebelahnya.

Siwon tersenyum lembut, hal yang sangat jarang dilakukan di depan orang lain. Mata tajamnya menatap sesosok manusia yang terlelap disampingnya. Siwon kembali tersenyum ketika tanpa disadari namja yang ada disebelahnya itu sedikit bergerak, menggeliat, lebih tepatnya dan mendekatkan dirinya ke tubuh Siwon. Satu lengan Siwon yang dijadikan sandaran kepalanya membuat beberapa helai rambut namja itu menggelitik hidung mancung Siwon. Dengan lembut, Siwon justru menyapu puncak kepala namja itu dengan bibirnya, sedikit memainkan hidungnya ketika ia menangkap wangi shampoo, perpaduan apel, lime dan honey. Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya, entah bagaimana tubuh namja ini serasa pas di dekapannya. And he likes it that way.

"Hmmmhhh…" Namja tersebut, Kyuhyun, Choi Kyuhyun menghela nafas, menemukan kembali kenyamanan yang hangat dan disukainya membuat Siwon menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengerang, hembusan nafas Kyuhyun menerpa kulit dadanya yang tidak tertutup apapun, dan itu mengirim sejuta sensasi tersendiri bagi Siwon. Ah, Siwon memang tidak pernah memakai baju atasan untu tidur, hanya mengenakan loose pants. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, well, kebalikannya, maka adik dari seorang Choi Siwon itu justru lebih nyaman dengan hanya mengenakan kemeja yang kebesaran atau kaus besar yang menutupi hampir sebagian paha atasnya, dengan Kyuhyun yang sekarang bersandar penuh di dadanya dengan kaki mereka yang saling mengait, saling berbagi kehangatan. Kulit yang saling bersentuhan, Nafas yang berhembus silih berganti, detak jantung yang saling bersahutan.

Hanya dengan Kyuhyun , Siwon membagi semua ini, hanya dengan Choi Kyuhyun seorang dia bisa bernafas bebas, tanpa ada tekanan, tanpa ada beban, tanpa perlu memakai topeng. Hanya dengan Choi Kyuhyun, dia merasa aman dari dirinya sendiri, Kyuhyun, his lucky charm.

Dan meskipun Siwon akan dengan senang hati menikmati momen ini, tetap saja mereka harus bersiap untuk hari yang baru, dengan segala jadwal yang mencekik. Siwon mengangkat tangannya yang bebas, jarinya menelusuri kulit wajah adiknya yang terasa begitu lembut. Menyentuh mulai dari puncak dahinya, turun menuju kelopak mata yang dihiasi bulu mata panjang dan lentik itu, sedikit berputar di hidung mancungnya, dan akhirnya sampai kebagian yang paling ia suka, kedua bibir orange-pinkish yang masih tertutup. Nafas Siwon sedikit tercekat, sedingin apapun ia terlihat dari luar, searogan apapun dia, terlepas dari semua itu, dia percaya adanya Tuhan. Karena setiap pagi seperti ini, Siwon slelau mengagumi ciptaan Tuhan yang dihadirkan untuknya.

Seandainya memungkinkan, maka Siwon akan memilih untuk mengunci Kyuhyun dan meletakkannya kedalam kotak, hingga hanya dia sendiri yang boleh untuk melihatnya, untuk mengaguminya, hingga tak ada mata lain yang menatap Kyuhyunnya. Hanya dia yang boleh menyentuhnya, hanya dia yang boleh mendengar suaranya. Hanya Siwonlah yang boleh memiliki Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya diciptakan untuknya. Possessie, bukan? Tapi itulah dia. Karena Kyuhyunlah satu-satunya yang berharga untuknya, Kyuhyunlah yang menyelamatkan jiwanya dari kegelapan mencekam yang hampir saja memakan habis hatinya. Kyuhyunlah yang menariknya dari 'neraka'.

"Baby…. Wake up….. " Siwon berbisik di telinga Kyuhyun, membuat namja manis itu kembali menggeliat perlahan. Kaki jenjang Kyuhyun justru semakin mempererat kaitannya, membuat Siwon hampir saja tersedak.

"Hmmnhh.. lima menit lagi..' Kyuhyun bergumam, matanya masih terasa berat untu membuka. Lagipula, dia masih ingin menikmati pelukan hyung-nya. Siwon tertawa tertahan. "Hnh, " Ujarnya tanpa berniat mengucap sepatah katapun. Dan kembali tangannya bergeser, menikmati kontur wajah Kyuhyun, membelainya sayang sebelum akhirnya mengangkat dagu dongsaengnya. Dan bibir joker itu akhirnya mendaratkan kecupan lembut di bibir sang adik. Siwon memagut bibir itu perlahan, tanpa terburu-buru seakan mereka memiliki setiap detik waktu didunia ini. Awalnya bibir joker Siwon hanya menempel disana sampai akhirnya dia bergerak, menggesekan permukaan bibirnya kemudian menyesap bibir bawah Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun terkesiap sehingga tanpa sadar mengerang dan membuka kedua bibirnya.

"Ahnnnhhh.." Kyuhyun melenguh, lidah Siwon menjelajah mulutnya, sensasi menggelitik, hangat membuat Kyuhyun terlena, ciuman yang sedikit basah dan bergairah. Bibir yang saling bergesekkan, menggigit, menyesap, lidah yang membelit satu sama lain, bahkan gigi yang berbenturan, tangan Siwon tidak tinggal diam, sedikit menekan tengkuk Kyuhyun, dan posisi Kyuhyun yang masih berada dalam dekapan Siwon membuatnya tak berkutik. Terlepas dari keinginan Siwon untuk terus mencium Kyuhyun, well, paru-paru mereka tetap membutuhkan oksigen untuk tetap berfungsi. Sehingga dengan berat hati Siwon melepas tautan bibir keduanya, menyeringai ketika lidah mereka saling terlepas , benang saliva masih menghubungkan SIwon dan Kyuhyun, dan demi apapun yang ada didunia ini, Kyuhyun yang terengah dan membuka kedua bibirnya berusaha meraup udara disekitarnya dan mata yang mengerjap serta muka yang memerah adalah hal terindah yang Siwon saksikan dengan kedua onyx-nya.

Siwon bangkit dari tempat tidur mereka. Tangannya menyibakkan selimut yang masih digenggam erat Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun cukup keras kepala untuk menuruti Siwon.

"If you don't wake up in ten seconds…" Siwon berkata pelan. "I will kiss you senseless and won't let you out of the bed for a day .." (Aku akan menciummu terus-menerus dan tidak akan membiarkanmu turun dari ranjang seharian ini..)

"Baik, baik, aku bangun… " Kyuhyun cemberut, yah, dia memang bukan morning person. Dan Siwon selalu bisa memaksanya dengan cara 'halus' seperti ini.

Pagi hari di mansion Choi selalu seperti ini, Siwon yang terbangun lebih dulu, menikmati memandangi Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya membangunkannya. Kemudian mereka akan saling menggoda satu sama lain. Dan berakhir dengan Kyuhyun mandi terlebih dahulu sementara Siwon akan melakukan morning exercise nya. Untuk masalah sarapan, yah… tentu saja Siwon yang akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka. Scrambled egg, toast, pancake, Americano panas dan segelas susu serta orange juice murni selalu menjadi pilihan utama, atau jika kesibukan yang terlalu padat, secankir black coffee panas dan semangkuk cereal untuk Kyuhyun, walaupun Kyuhyun dengan suka cita akan mengomelinya sepanjang pagi.

Siwon sudah duduk dengan elegan di family room dengan secangkir Americano yang disesapnya perlahan, efek caffeine segera membuatnya merasa segar. Tubuhnya terbalut pakaian santai, celana panjang hitam dan kaus abu-abu yang menempel pas disana, abs yang terpahat sempurna, otot lengan yang tercetak jelas meski tertutup sebagian oleh fabric, dan apapun yang dikenakan seorang Choi Siwon, dia tetap terlihat seperti model runaway. Siwon berhenti membaca business papers nya ketika suara langkah kaki yang sangat dia kenali mendekat kearahnya.

Dan detik itu juga, Siwon berharap-sangat berharap-semoga keterkejutan tidak terpampang jelas di raut mukanya. Choi Kyuhyunnya kembali mengenakan wig coklat panjang dan paras manisnya telah diberi sentuhan tipis make-up (Siwon tidak tahu bagaimana cara Kyuhyun memakainya dan Kyuhyun tentu saja menolak memberi tahu Siwon).

Bungsu Choi itu mengenakan loose sweater berwarna putih yang jatuh sedikit menjuntai hingga ke paha atas, sedangkan kaki rampingnya dibalut leather pants berwarna hitam yang membalut kedua kaki tersebut dengan sangat ketat, dan sebagai sentuhan terakhir, sepasang knee-boots hitam dengan hak rendah terlihat menyempurnakan penampilan Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil melakukan gerakan berputar, rambutnya tersibak, dan pinggulnya bergoyang seduktif, bahkan Kyuhyun mengubah suara bassnya manjadi sedikit falsetto dan sedikit mendesah, seakan mendalami perannya sebagai seorang perempuan dengan dandanan dan pakaian yang dikenakannya.

Siwon masih terdiam, tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa dan sesungguhnya dia tidak mempercayai dirinya jika dia membuka mulutnya sendiri, entah apa yang akan dikatakannya, apalagi didepannya Kyuhyun terlihat sangat…. Menawan? Mempesona? Berbeda? Sensual? Memikat? Tidak ada kata yang benar-benar bisa mendeskripsikan seorang Choi Kyuhyun kala itu.

"Ehem. Apa maksud dari penampilan itu, baby?" Siwon sedikit berdeham, menjernihkan suaranya sendiri, wajahnya ia pasang sedater mungkin.

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, ayolah, satu jam berkutat dengan segala hal bodoh ini dan kakaknya tidak memberikan reaksi yang dia inginkan, sungguh Kyuhyun ingin sekali menghapus ekspresi datar dan cool dari raut muka Choi Siwon.

"Hmphh!" Kyuhyun mendengus. Mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan SIwon. "We are going to have a date." Katanya mantap sambil mengalungkan kedua lengannya dan mencium pipi Siwon.

"Date?" Tanya Siwon memastikan. Menikmati friksi yang diciptakan Kyuhyun. Lengan kekarnya mau tidak mau memeluk Kyuhyun possessive, bahkan satu tangannya sudah mengusap punggung Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Yep, kencan. Bahkan aku sudah meminjam wig dan baju dari stylist yang kemarin. Dan kita akan berkencan. Siwon hyung-ah, ani- SIwon oppa~~ .." Kyuhyun terkikik sendiri mendengar dirinya memakai nada suara perempuan dan memanggil hyungnya dengan sebutan oppa.

Siwon menyeringai senang, Kyuhyun memanggilnya oppa membuatnya memikirkan seratus satu fantasi liar yang kerap hilir mudik di kepalanya. Turn on tersendiri baginya, dan lagipula, siapa yang bisa menolak keinginan Kyuhyun? Dengan mata doe nya yang mengerjap polos, dan iris caramel madunya yang memancarkan harapan serta kilat nakal yang memberitahunya bahwa jika dia tidak mengabulkan permintaannya maka Kyuhyun akan menjadi sangat-sangat menyebalkan untuk entah seberapa lama (dan Siwon tahu hal ini berdasarkan pengalaman.)

"Hnh.." Balas Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya bisa kembali mendengus . "Itu artinya ,'Baiklah kita pergi berkencan, lakukan semaumu asal kau memanggilku oppa, dan tidak ada orang lain yang tahu akan hal ini, begitu kan, 'oppa'…?" Jelas kyuhyun kesal. Dia heran, bagaimana bisa kakaknya ini sangat irit bicara. Dan bagaimana bisa dia mengartikan setiap gumaman tidak jelas dari kakaknya.

"Good boy." Ucap Siwon sambil menepuk kepala Kyuhyun, dan Siwon mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun serta membuatnya duduk di sofa sebelahnya sementara dia sendiri berdiri untuk mengambil kunci mobil dan bersiap. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang mengomel panjang pendek "Yakkk! Hyung, aku bukan anak anjing~~~"

"Call me oppa, Kyuhyunnie." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut SIwon dan dengan ekspresi yang sama, datar. Meski Kyuhyun bersumpah ia dapat melihat kilat jahil di kedua mata hyungnya barusan. Tapi toh itu tidak penting, yang penting, hari ini mereka akan pergi kencan. Bukan sebagai kakak-adik, bersaudara Choi, sesame namja. Tapi sebagai emm-bolehkah Kyuhyun menyebut mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih? Yah, terserahlah, toh orang tidak akan mengenalinya sebagai seorang laki-laki dan dia bisa bermanja-manja sepuasnya pada hyungnya hari ini.

.

.

.

Siang itu Siwon dan Kyuhyun berjalan-jalan di pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Seoul, dan di sepanjang jalan, mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Tentu saja seorang Choi Siwon berjalan di keramaian, siapapun pasti akan langsung mengenalinya meski dia menyamar sekalipun. Namun Siwon tidak perlu menyamar, dengan attitude nya yang terkenal dingin dan tatapan elang-nya membuat orang kebanyakan lebih memilih untuk mengagumi Choi sulung ini dari jauh. Terlalu mengintimidasi.

Namun yang berbeda kali itu adalah ada seorang 'perempuan' yang melenggang disebelah Choi SIwon. Tidak hanya cantik tetapi juga terlihat sangat mempesona. Raut muka yang berubah-ubah ketika melihat benda-benda yang terpajang di etalase, tawanya yang berderai ketika bersenda gurau dengan penjaga took, caranya mengibaskan rambut, bahkan mem-pout-kan bibirnya membuat semua orang tersihir dengan keberadaan 'yeoja' itu, apalagi jika mereka melihat tatapan mata Siwon yang langsung melembut setiap memandang yeoja itu. Membuat hati siapapun berdesir.

"Oppa~~~ kau lapar tidak? " Rengek Kyuhyun manja. Perutnya memang sudah memberontak sejak setengah jam lalu. Siwon yang tersadar dari lamunannya langsung memberikan perhatian penuh padanya.

Tidak begitu mengerti arah pembicaraan Kyuhyun, juga efek dari melamun, Siwon menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun dengan kejujuran yang terdengar bodoh, bahkan ditelinganya sendiri. "Aku tidak lapar, Kyu."

"Hmph! Baiklah. Tapi aku lapar.. dan aku ingin makan. Sekarang. Oh tentu saja oppa harus makan. Atau lihat saja nanti jika berani-berani menunda makan dan justru meminum kopi." Ucap Kyuhyun tegas, "Aku akan dengan senang hati membuang coffe maker di mansion dan oppa kularang tidur dikamar, sebulan!" Kyuhyun berjinjit, berbisik di telinga Siwon, mengeluarkan ancamannya.

Well dan Siwon sangat tahu untuk tidak bermain-main dengan ancaman Kyuhyun sebenarnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "kalau begitu, ayo cepat!" Dia langsung berjalan mendahului Siwon. Siwon memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari belakang dengan seksama. Namun tatapannya lembutnya langsung berubah garang saat Siwon menyadari beberapa pasang mata menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan penuh nafsu.

Siwon segera mensejajari langkah Kyuhyun, tangannya memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun dan menariknya dengan sedikit kasar, mendekatkan tubuh Kyuhyun padanya.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun menjerit tertahan, sedikit kaget dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Siwon. "Ada apa Wonnie oppa?"

"Hn. Hanya ada beberapa serangga yang sangat mengganggu." Siwon menjawab retoris, matanya memincing.

"Serangga?" Ucap Kyuhyun bingung, sejak kapan di mall ada serangga?

.

.

.

"Haaaaahh…" Namja tinggi itu hanya bisa menghela nafas kebosanan. Tidak ada hal menarik yang bisa dia lakukan di tengah meeting yang sangat membosankan, meskipun meeting kali ini bersifar tidak formal bahkan dilakukan di semacam café yang ada ditengah-tengah mall. Salahkan jadwalnya yang begitu padat hingga membuat dia, sang manager dan perwakilan dari movie production yang menginginkan kerjasama darinya harus menggelar pertemuan di tempat casual seperti ini, meskipun baginya lebih baik daripada harus mati kutu dan terkena penyakit kebosanan tingkat akut terjebak di kantor.

Namja itu menyilangkan kaki panjangnya dan mulai mengaduk-aduk caramel macchiato nya, memotong sedikit chee cake dan memasukkannya kemulutnya. Persetan dengan diet, toh tubuhnya memang susah gemuk dan dia juga sangat rajin berolah-raga.

Tanpa sengaja namja itu mengangkat kepalanya, kedua matanya melebar saat menangkap sesosok 'perempuan' yang pernah bertabrakan dengannya dan memberikan kesan yang sangat impresif di studio beberapa waktu lalu.

'Gulp' Dia menelan ludah, Yeoja itu terlihat sangat … menawan… Bukan seperti perempuan cantik kebanyakan yang bertingkah seakan dirinya adalah wanita ter-seksi atau tercantik karena mereka sadar akan sisi dirinya yang menarik, yeoja ini justru tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya cantik, dan menurutnya, itulah yang menarik dari perempuan tersebut.

Namja itu seketika berdiri, membuat sang manager terkejut atas tingkah spontannya.

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Ada urusan sebentar hyung." Pamitnya sambil berlari, tidak dipedulikannya manager yang bersungut-sungut atas kelakuannya. Toh ini adalah keberuntungan dari Tuhan dia bisa melihat yeoja itu, mana mungkin ia sia-siakan kan? Langkah kakinya yang lebar dengan cepat bisa menemukan yeoja yang sedang berdiri sendirian, memainkan ponselnya.

"Hey… kau ingat aku?" Sapa pemuda tinggi dan atletis itu. Tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya, mencoba membius yeoja yang ada dihadapannya seperti yang biasa dia lakukan terhadap para fansnya.

Merasa tidak diindahkan, pemuda itu meraih lengan Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun menoleh padanya, kesal.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu, puas?" Jawab Kyuhyun sarkatis, tidak mencoba menyembunyikan kekesalannya. Setampan apapun namja di depannya, Kyuhyun tidak tertarik dan itu cukup membuatnya untuk tidak berbasa-basi.

"Tidak mungkin, coba lihat aku baik-baik, nona." Kekeuh pemuda itu. Seandainya tatapan bisa membunuh, mungkin detik itu juga, Kyuhyun berhasil membunuh orang yang ada didepannya. 'Memaksa sekali sih..' batinnya mencoba bersabar, tapi, well, Kyuhyun jelas bukan orang yang mau direpotkan dengan ungkapan, 'mari berbaik hati pada orang asing' atau semacamnya.

Menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, Kyuhyun hanya menatap balik namja itu dengan tatapan, -aku-tidak-peduli-siapapun-dirimu-sekarang-pergila h-menjauh-dan-jangan-ganggu-aku-.

Namja itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, jadi perempuan itu benar-benar tidak mengenaliku? Menarik, pikirnya. Sangat jarang ada manusia berjenis kelamin wanita yang tidak tahu siapa dia, bukannya menyombong, dia cukup terkenal di industry entertainment dan setiap orang berlomba-lomba untuk mengenalnya, apalagi para yeoja, mereka akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan perhatian darinya.

"Hmm, baiklah, kalau begitu, perkenalkan, namaku Changmin, Max Changmin.. Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu, manis? Kau tahu, sangat jarang aku bertanya nama pada seseorang. " Namja itu, Changmin, berkata pada Kyuhyun, menekankan pada namanya barangkali Kyuhyun entah bagaimana mengenalinya.

"Hell…" Gumam Kyuhyun perlahan.

"What? Hell?" Changmin mengulang kata-kata Kyuhyun, tidak yakin dengan pendengarannya sendiri, mana mungkin kan nama yeoja itu 'hell'? "Tidak mungkin, perempuan semenarik kamu bernama 'hell' kan? You are an angel, babe, that's the right one… "

Kyuhyun mencibir, bisa-bisanya Max siapapun ini menggombalinya. "Bukan, maksudku, kalau kau tidak melepaskan tanganku dalam lima detik.. Kau akan melihat 'neraka'."

Alis Changmin terangkat, sedikit tidak paham dengan maksud dari perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Ah, satu lagi.. aku bukan 'nona' . Aku ini namja, dan namaku Choi Kyuhyun. Ingat itu baik-baik." Kyuhyun mengibaskan lengannya, melengos pada Changmin yang masih terperangah dan otaknya memproses setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Kyu. 'Dia namja?' Changmin masih berusaha menghilangkan rasa shocknya ketika sudut matanya menangkap laki-laki yang tidak asing baginya berjalan mendekati mereka dengan raut muka yang seakan mampu menelan orang hidup-hidup. Bahkan Changmin bisa merasakan aura tidak enak disekitarnya.

"What the hell did he do to you.." Desis namja yang tak kalah tinggi dari Max Changmin, tatapan matanya mengintimidasi Changmin, membuat Changmin sedikit bergidik, meskipun dia juga tidak takut, mata mereka bertemu, dan seandainya ini terjadi di film anime, maka bisa dipastikan akan terlihat sinar laser dari kedua bola mata mereka.

Kyuhyun yang tanggap dengan keadaan ini, langsung berjalan mendekat kearah Siwon, kedua tangannya memeluk pinggang Siwon, mengelus punggungnya agar hyung nya ini tidak lagi tegang. Kepala Kyuhyun bersandar di bahu Siwon, hidungnya mencium perpotongan leher kakaknya.

"Dia hanya menanyakan arah padaku, hyung~~~~ Chill out….." Bisik Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Siwon, dia menyandarkan tubuhnya sepenuhnya ke tubuh kekar Siwon. Siwon menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dan menikmati aroma Kyuhyun yang selalu membuatnya lebih rileks. Namun, matanya tetap memperhatikan gerak-gerik Changmin.

"Ayo, pergi oppa… Aku ingin ice cream…" Kyuhyun masih menggelayut di lengan Siwon sembari menariknya pergi, tidak ingin terlalu menraik perhatian orang dengan adegan antara Siwon dan Max Changmin itu.

Siwon memberikan tatapan peringatannya yang terakhir sebelum beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

Changmin yang masih setia berdiri ditempatnya, hanya memandangi pasangan kakak-beradik Choi itu berlalu dari hadapannya. "Hmmh, Choi Kyuhyun…. Dan Choi Siwon….. Menarik" Seringainya semakin dalam. Ah, Changmin tentu saja mengenali Siwon, seseorang yang dia anggap sebagai rival di dunia hiburan. Dan jangan salah, Changmin memang straight, dia sering berkencan dengan para yeoja, dan selama ini dia belum pernah memiliki ketertarikan untuk mengencani seorang namja,tetapi.. untuk seorang Choi Kyuhyun, sepertinya Changmin bisa membuat pengecualian.

A/N

Hingh, So sorry readers, tidak jadi update yang seharusnya saya lakukan di wonkyu day…. Just because words di laptop error dan harus meminjam laptop sepupu untuk mengetik update-an ff.. and I'm telling you, he is so stingy~~~ lol. So, I couldn't reply the reviews, but I did read them all , just fyi.

So, yep, actor and his name is Max Changmin. (sebenarnya pengen pakai Rain, tapi belum pernah muncul pair Rain-Kyu sih ya? Lol. Kalau menggunakan TOP, jatah dia udah di ANTR, kalau Yunho,, emmm, sudah ada jatahnya di LLC 3)


End file.
